User blog:Dragonian King/The DK Times: Issue 2
Here is issue 2 of the DK Times. Enjoy! Club Penguin News Christmas Party and Coins for Change are HERE! Well, almost. Club Penguin's "Holiday Party 2010" and "Coins for Change" come back tomorrow! Get your Christmas outfits ready... Also start looking for Aunt Arctic, because she might show up! We will also have images of everywhere soon. Club Penguin Shops Wiki News Christmas Party Starts the 17th The CPSW's Christmas Party 2010 starts on the 17th! Aunt Arctic will be on the IRC various times, and if you meet her you can get her special background featuring Aunt Arctic standing in front of GGD's Mall! Evil Puffles 4 is in the Making Part 4 of the Evil Puffles saga created by Gary the Gaget Dude and Sonic the Hedgehog (Dragonian King) is being created! Our reporters went to interview the creator, GGD, and here's what he said. "Well, the fourth book is mostly focusing on myself (Gary Numbah2), Dragonian King (Chill), Hat Pop and Sharkbate (Snowman 1001) trying to stop Herbert P. Bear's plan to take over CP. I can let you in on a bit on spoilers: Herbert catches the gang's puffles, and turns them evil during chapter 3. He captures Aunt Arctic, Cadence and Sensei and turns them evil, introducing the Evil Penguins. In addition to these villains, the robbers, Klutzy the Crab, hackers and a new villain, R2and3po (ClubPenguinMaster) are minions of Herbert, along with the Evil Puffles and Penguins. Sanity Penguin and Microchip123 also return, after CPM finds them and sets them free. Also, Staffan15 joins the main cast, while Barkjon and Metalmanager rejoin the main cast. However, a few characters from the series, like Dot, are completely absent. Sorry, that's all I have for you guys today." This section of The DK Times is courtesy of The Gary Newspaper. Newspaper Stuff Ask DK From now on, five questions will be answered per issue. So don't be afraid to send in your questions! Question 1: Gary the Gaget Dude GGD: Why did the Sinnoh region ever exist? DK: Because the Pokemon TV makers wanted it to. :P Question 2: DK's Wiki Questions Question: Ben 100022, the founder of CPSW, can't be demoted due to inactivity. What about quitting? DK: Quitting is different. If Ben decides to quit he will be demoted, and can be automatically repromoted when (and if) he returns. Question 3: DK's Wiki Questions Question: Who is the "leader" of the Club Penguin Shops Wiki? DK: Well, technically Ben 100022, the founder, is our leader. Dragonian King is the co-leader. Question 4: DK's Wiki Questions Question: What is the name of the IRC Channel? DK: #wikia-clubpenguinshops Question 5: DK's Wiki Questions Question: What is the currency of the Wiki for shops? DK: At first, when the wiki was in it's "beta" stages, everything was free. Some shops had their own currency. After the CPSW officially launched, Wiki Buck$ were used. After the wiki was revived in October, Wiki Buck$ were removed. Now some malls use the "Power Meter", some use no currency at all, and some stores continue to use Wiki Buck$, although items that use the WB$ currency are considered free now. Countdown to Christmas (Only Available in December) As of today, it is currently 10 days until Christmas. Category:Blog posts Category:The DK Times